Da Capo
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk juara Kedua kategori Head Canon Fic dengan penname Kira Desuke dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato


**Da Capo**

**by summer dash  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon**

* * *

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah mengobati luka di lengannya. Ia bisa melihat tetesan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis gadis itu, serta debu yang menempel di rompi hijau miliknya.

"Aku tak apa," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik lengannya kembali.

"Kau apa-apa. Lihat, pendarahanmu belum berhenti, dan aku juga belum memeriksa ada tidaknya racun di lukamu ini," Sakura kembali menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengalirkan _chakra_ lagi ke lengan pemuda itu.

"Kau seharusnya mengobati luka _shinobi_ lain," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya. Meskipun ini sudah malam, tapi ia masih bisa melihat para ninja medis mengobati para _shinobi_ yang sedang terluka.

"Dengarkan aku, bagiku kau sama seperti mereka. Kau adalah rekan setimku, maksudku, kau pernah menjadi rekanku. Kau adalah temanku, dan untuk itu aku akan mengobatimu." Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang kini kembali mengobati luka di lengannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sakura pelan. "Apakah kau akan kembali ke desa, atau—" Sakura tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya, ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Naruto ingin kau kembali ke desa. Semua latihan itu, kekuatan itu… itu semua hanya untuk membawamu kembali…."

"Dan menepati janjinya padamu?" mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu tentang janji yang diucapkan Naruto padanya, janji bahwa ia akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa demi gadis itu. "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi Sakura. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, dan sadarlah. Kita tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu," ujar pemuda itu dingin.

"Memang apa salahnya bersikap kekanakan?" sahut gadis itu pedas. Mata gadis itu terasa panas, air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku menjadi seperti ini, mempelajari ilmu medis, dan Naruto yang bertambah kuat. Itu semua karena kita berpegang teguh pada impian bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali ke desa, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu." Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, kini semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Meskipun desa mengampuninya, tetap saja pandangan orang akan berubah, ia juga sudah tidak bisa memandang desa seperti dulu sebelum ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik pembantaian klannya. Semuanya berubah. Rasa bencinya terhadap desa semakin bertambah.

"Kau masih _naïf_ seperti dulu."

Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia hanya bisa menatap sang pemuda yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri. Secara refleks gadis itu menarik _kimono_ Sasuke, menahannya untuk melangkah.

"Kau akan kemana? Aku belum selesai mengobatimu," ujarnya berusaha tegar. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati semua lukamu sebelum kau pergi." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, ia bisa melihat ketegaran yang terpancar dari mata gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ternyata gadis itu juga berubah seiring dengan waktu.

"Aa…"

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura. Ia tak memprotes Sakura yang menarik tangannya, membuat seolah-olah dirinya dan gadis itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan—membuat beberapa orang shinobi menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Haruno-_san_," Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, sehingga mau tak mau Sakura harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah Harane-_san_, ada apa?" Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum ramah, dan berusaha menampilkan kesan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu.

"Ninja medis membutuhkanmu di tenda kesehatan, lebih baik kau segera kesana. Nampaknya _dia_ sudah baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak senang saat pemuda itu dengan sengaja menekankan ucapannya dan memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Ah, aku akan kesana setelah aku mengobati Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tapi—"

"_Gomen_ _ne_, Hanare-_san_, tapi aku harus cepat mengobatinya. Sasuke-_kun_ terkena racun, jadi aku harus memberinya antidot secepat mungkin," dengan terpaksa pemuda itu menyingkir dari hadapan mereka berdua, dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke sebelum mereka berdua melangkah kembali ke tempat tujuan tujuan mereka sebelumnya. Ke tenda Haruno Sakura.

"Kau berbohong," ujar Sasuke saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam tenda dan Sakura menutup pintu tendanya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau cepat memberiku antidot sebelum aku mati," ucap pemuda itu sarkatis. Wajah Sakura memerah saat sadar apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"A… aku hanya…. Sudahlah, toh tak ada bedanya, aku memang akan mengobatimu." Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang kini berjalan menuju ke arah meja yang penuh dengan peralatan medis, gadis itu mengambil sebuah handuk dan membasahinya dengan cairan _antiseptic_ sebelum melangkah kembali ke arah Sasuke. "Duduklah di ranjang, aku akan membersihkan lukamu," Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah gadis itu. Sakura membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di lengan dan wajah Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Ia berkonsentrasi pada luka pemuda itu dan tak menghiraukan tatapan yang diarahkan Sasuke padanya.

"Kalau kau pergi… apa kau akan membawa gadis itu bersamamu?" ucap Sakura lirih.

"…."

Sakura menatap ke arah mata Sasuke. "Apa kau akan menolakku lagi jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin pergi bersamamu?"

"Sakura—"

"Naruto akan terus berusaha menepati janjinya untuk membawamu kembali, kau pasti akan kerepotan. Lain ceritanya jika kau membawaku. Karena itu berarti ia tak usah memenuhi janjinya lagi padaku. Aku janji aku tak akan merepotkanmu, ilmu medisku juga bisa berguna untukmu," Sakura tak tahu ia berkata apa. Yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin Sasuke kembali meninggalkannya. Tidak lagi. "Kumohon… bawalah aku…."

Tubuh Sasuke membeku saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan air mata Sakura yang menetes di pundaknya. "Kumohon…."

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Ia membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke karena tak merasakan reaksi sang pemuda. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap Sasuke, berharap bahwa Sasuke tak marah padanya, dan gadis itu terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu sempat melihat senyuman pemuda itu berubah menjadi pilu sebelum kegelapan menyerangnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang, kehilangan kesadaran akibat pukulan di tengkuknya. Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya sebelum berbalik pergi keluar dari tenda. Ia tak akan melibatkan Sakura di kegelapan yang ia tanggung. Tidak saat tiga tahun lalu, tidak pula saat ini. Dan langit malam menjadi saksi bisu terulangnya peristiwa dua tahun lalu, saat dimana seorang pemuda meninggalkan gadis yang ia cintai agar tidak terbawa kegelapan bersamanya.

"Saatnya kita pergi," dan lagi-lagi hanya langit malam yang menjadi saksi saat keempat orang anggota Taka meninggalkan area perang, lenyap ditelan kegelapan.


End file.
